


Halloween Night

by Taeunnie



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, One Shot, igot7selcaday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: for igot7selcaday on Twitter: @spookybummie





	Halloween Night

_They say that a picture is worth a thousand words. A recollection of memory. But never have I ever experienced the photos that were taken on this day. No matter how many words were spoken to me, I have no recollection of this night. I can remember everything leading up to Halloween night but I can’t remember the night of. Now he’s gone without a trace and I’m hoping that he’s still alive but something inside is telling me that he’s not. I sat slumped on my bed looking down at my crossed legs. Tears beading my eyes. We fucked up. I looked at my nightstand and stared at the camera that rested there. The memories of him start pouring in and I go back to the day we first bought that camera._

“So you’re too scared to go into a halloween store? Are you sure you’re my girlfriend?” Jaebum teased at me, that stupid smirk he does evident on his face.  
I tsked. “Look, it’s just really out of the way okay? I don’t know if we should go in there.”  
“Why not? It could be fun,” He took my hand in his and gazed at me warmly. His smirk turning into a genuine smile. “You do trust me, don’t you?”  
I looked at his easy features feeling more at ease the more I looked at him. It was a solid minute before I could answer him. I sighed and nodded, laughing softly to myself. “I trust you. Just...let’s not stay any longer than we need to, okay?” He pulled me close to him, his arm snaked around my waist, and we walked into this really weird halloween store. We weren’t even five steps into the store before we got a shock from a voice behind us. We jumped and turned around quickly.

“What?” I asked breathlessly.  
“I said, can I help you guys with anything?” the strange woman asked us. She didn’t look too old or too strange now that I look at her more. She looked like she was between our age. Why was she working here?  
“Do you have anything that’s secretly cool or something?” Jaebum cut in. She nodded and walked between us.  
“Follow me.” And so we did. She took us to a crook in the wall covered by a red velvet curtain. She pulled it back to reveal a normal looking disposable.  
“A camera? What’s secretly cool about this?”  
“It’s a cursed camera. The first picture you take with this and that object is cursed until you finish the film.”  
“Okay, so let’s say that this camera is really cursed,yeah. How many more pictures do you need to take after that?”  
“How ever many is left in the film. In this case, there’s six. So that’s five more pictures.”  
“But what if you don’-”  
“We’ll take it!” Jaebum exclaimed without a second thought. “It’s only natural that it would be cursed. I mean, It’s halloween,” he said as he winked at me. This somewhat eased my thoughts. I nodded in agreement.  
“He’ll pay and we’ll be on our way.”  
Little did we know at the time was that her warning was real. _Her warning was real…_

_I grabbed the camera from my nightstand and looked at it. There wasn’t any possible way of knowing how many pictures he took between then and halloween night, but there might be someone who could tell. I’d have to go see her again._

“Babe, look at me.” Jaebum whispered to me.  
“What?” As soon as I turned around I was blinded by the flash on the camera. I’ve seen flashes on many different types of cameras but this flash was super bright. My eyes started to burn. I shut them tightly and rubbed my eyes in a poor attempt to cool them down.  
“Oh my God, are you okay?” he asked as he rushed to my side.  
“The flash on that thing was wicked. It almost made me blind.” I rested my head on his shoulder and at the same time the burning sensation in my eyes cooled down and so did the rest of my body. Everything felt really weird.  
“Hold onto me…” I whispered before passing out.

_I sped down the highway to the halloween shop. She was the one who sold us the camera so she should know how to work it, right? It took a while to get there but I made it. I parked my car and rushed to the store, the camera tight in my hand. I made it to the store and noticed that everything was cleared out. Of course it would be, it’s the day after halloween. Damn it. There’s nothing left for me to do. There’s nothing left that I can do. I slide down the door to me knees. My tears, like the leaves in autum, fall from my eyes. All I can do is try and remember what happened to us from when we got the camera to now._

     I wake up in my room with the worst headache I’ve ever experienced in my entire life. I try to sit up but the pain is just unbearable. He comes to my side with a cup of tea and sets that down on my nightstand to take my hand.  
“Hey. Are you okay now?”  
“Just a killer headache but it could pass after a few aspirin. Are you okay?”  
“Now that I know that you are.”  
I give him a little smile as to not make my head hurt anymore than it’s hurting now.  
“Did you fix the flash on that camera?”  
“Here’s what happened. So I took another picture with the camera and it didn’t flash as bright as it did the first time. This must’ve been an old camera.”  
“That would explain a lot.”  
“So out of six, I’ve taken two.”  
“You really believe that?”  
“Why not?”  
“Whatever. I’ll just go back to sleep and pray this headache goes down a bit so I can actually get up.”  
“Okay. I love you.”  
“I Love you too.”

_That was the day before halloween._

     I wake up the next day with my headache completely gone. Somehow I feel taller than I already am. I sit up and look at myself in the mirror. My eyes look dimmer than they usually do. My skin looks paler than it usually does. Maybe if I stretch and take a shower I’ll be back to normal.  
Update half an hour later and I never changed. But now I smell good. I sigh and look at my phone. It’s halloween today. I guess I’ll call Jaebum now, huh?

 **“Hello?”**  
“Babe, it’s me. Can you come over?”  
**“Uh, yeah, sure. Is everything okay?”**  
“Yeah, It’s just that I wanted to make some plans for tonight.”  
**“Plans?”**  
“Yeah.”  
**“But we have plans already.”**  
“We do?”  
**“Yeah. You and I were gonna be model and photographer and just walk around tonight.”**  
“Oh man. I must’ve slept for so long that I forgot.”  
He laughed loudly but sounded distant. He must’ve held the phone away from himself. **“Okay sleeping beauty, I’ll come over just for you.”**  
And with that, he hung up and I waited for about twenty minutes for him. I should’ve asked him to get food for me if he were going to take that long.

“You live so far away, you know that right?”  
“Yeah, no shit.”  
We chucked softly together. I sat on my bed and he sat in the chair across from me. We talked about what we were going to do tonight, how we were going to dress up and about this one house no one ever talks about.  
“It’s weird though, isn’t it? How that’s the only house that no one lives in but is always decorated for halloween.”  
“And halloween only,” he added.  
“We should go there tonight.”  
He stared at me with widened, shocked eyes. “Go there? Tonight?”  
“Why? You scared?”  
“Pft, as i-”  
“Then we go tonight!”

     Halloween night couldn’t have come any sooner. Jaebum and I walked around like the expensive couple we wish we could be. He took a better photo of me this time and I took a really blurry photo of him. I mean, I am the model, not the photographer. But he really liked it. We laughed and walked along the dark and cluttered streets. He stopped to take a picture of these pretty cool looking jack-o-lanterns this one house had and they gave us compliments and candy. He walked to the end of this town to the dark and empty house we wanted to go to. It was even creepier in person. Jaebum, however, took his role as photographer quite seriously despite how scared he was. He took the best angle of the house that he could and in one shot felt how much energy the house was giving off. He felt that odd energy and backed up a bit, but I stayed still. Staring at the house in awe. Dare I say, I even smiled a bit.

“Tay...Tay come on, let’s go,” he whispered to me and even tugged my arm a bit. But I never moved back. Instead, I moved forward. Like the house was bringing me to it. I crossed the road to the other side and stood beyond the locked, rusted gates.  
“Tay, what the hell are you doing? Let’s go!”  
I don’t exactly remember what it was, but I whispered something to the old and tired gates in a language I have no knowledge of and they just...opened. I stopped feeling like myself when I woke up this morning, but it’s like this house took away all of me. All that’s left is like a mindless slave. The last thing I remember is that was that he ran after me and the gates locked closed behind him.

 _The house. Would he still be there? I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood up again, taking a deep breath to calm my heart down. I run back to the car and drive back to the edge of the town where that house is. Where he could still be._  
_When I make it there, I rush out of the car and run to the gate, pushing and pulling it with all my might but to no avail. I look to the camera in my hand and think about what she said to us._

“The first picture you take with this and that object is cursed until you finish the film.”

      _If I still have the camera, does that mean he never finished the film? Then can I use it to save him? I look to the camera then to the house and back to the camera again. I point the cursed thing to the house and look through the little peephole on the camera and noticed tiny words across my vision._

“Aperi portas inferi?”

_I didn’t even mean to say it out loud but when I did, the gates creaked open and a gust of wind blew from within. I can’t be scared anymore. I can’t give up right now. I have to make things go back to normal. Without a second thought, I entered the court of the old house and the old and rusted gates locked behind me. There’s no turning back for me now._


End file.
